


Collected Tumblr Prompt Fics

by giantessmess



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantessmess/pseuds/giantessmess
Summary: I've been writing some fics to the tune of tumblr prompts, and decided to collect the shorter ones here. Anything below 1,000 words is not long enough for me to consider posting separately.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Can you write something where Kara and Cat are playing Scrabble and Kara starts playing Kryptonian words, please?"

Cat hated losing. She eyed the Scrabble board with a glare, because it wouldn’t do to glare at Kara. Not even when Kara tried to pull that same stunt again. But Cat couldn’t bear the puppy-dog look she’d get in return.

“No,” she said, staring daggers at the word Kara had just spelt out. “No. Forbidden. Consult the rulebook if you don’t believe me.”

“It means _underwear._ ”

“Then why don’t you put down the word _underwear_?”

“Because I don’t have the letters.”

“And _fahghozh_ conveniently uses your ‘Z’. Nope. Cheating.”

“Oh Rao, your pronunciation is just hilarious,” Kara said. “And it’s a real word.”

“If I can’t use French, you can’t use Kryptonian.”

“You’re not even French!”

“Well, I can speak it.”

Kara stared her down, and Cat rolled her eyes up to the heavens.

“ _Underwear_. I mean really.”

“It’s your turn.”

Cat frowned and looked at her letters.

“ _Enculer_ ,” she said pointedly, putting them down on the squares. “It means _fuck_ , As in, this lack of appropriate rule-following is fucking grating.”

“You’re making it up, that’s not what it means.”

“Google it, darling. I’ll wait.”

Kara squinted at her, like she was trying to look menacing, she just looked like an adorable puppy. She picked new tiles from the little green bag.

“Ugh. There are not enough ‘F’s,” Kara said.

“That’s because this isn’t a Kryptonian set.”

Kara slumped.

“Fine.”

She put the next word down like she was mentally saying it out loud.

“ _Dumb_. Really, Kara? Now who’s being juvenile?”

“You just spelt the French word for _fuck_!”

“Yes, but you have to admit it is so much more elegant in French.”

“Tell that to the French.”

“Oh, I’m sure they’d agree. They’re as insistent about using their language in inappropriate contexts as you are.”

“Well, they’re not dealing with the pressure of a dying language and an entire race of people who were wiped from the stars.”

Cat closed her eyes, and felt the wave of remorse flood through her.

“Oh, Kara.”

Kara was biting the inside of her mouth, staring away like she didn’t feel like being comforted, but Cat knew better. Kara’s eyes were glassy.

“I didn’t mean to be so glib, you know I didn’t,” she sighed. “I was only joking.”

“Yeah, well,” Kara’s voice was thick. “You went too far.”

“It just drives me crazy when you break the Scrabble rules.”

Kara laughed, but it was the wet kind that came when you were trying not to cry.

“I know. I know,” she shrugged and tilted her head to look at Cat properly. “I miss having a reason to speak it. What if it just…dies?”

Cat took hold of her hand, hating how fragile Kara seemed.

“That won’t happen.”

“Cat…”

“Teach me.”

Kara looked up at her, part of her dismissive, part of her considering it.

“Cat, your pronunciation makes my cousin’s garbled vowels sound like an Argo City society lady.”

“I’ll work at it,” Cat said, fiercely. “I can count in Mandarin, I can swear in Russian. Give me a chance.”

Kara let out a breath, her fingers playing with the Scrabble tiles she had yet to use. She shrugged, but Cat could see the tentative smile. Recognized what it represented. Hope.

“Maybe,” Kara said. Her voice was soft. They were both quiet for a moment.

Cat looked over her own letters again, and found she could only spell something feeble and low-scoring. The word _‘to’_ , of all things. She put it down on the board and watched Kara smile again, the smile of victory. Cat marked down the points on the scorecard, calculating the total in her head. Yep, she was definitely going to lose this game. Strangely enough, she didn’t even mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's x-ray vision has made her see a little too much of Cat, and she needs to tell her something.

Kara paced a little after she got off the elevator, not keen to walk those extra steps into the bullpen, past her desk and into Miss Grant’s office. Not yet, anyway. She didn’t need to do this, really. It was probably nothing, right? She fumbled with the reports in her hand. Still, she knew every minute she kept her boss waiting was a minute she was sure to regret.

She bit her lip and cursed herself. There was a reason she wore glasses. It completely defeated the purpose if she let them slip down her nose. But one time became two, became three. There was that lady last week with the mole on her face that Kara knew needed attention. The teenage boy whose broken arm was causing a dangerous infection. And now, Cat. Kara shouldn’t even have been looking there. Anywhere but there. She didn’t intend to, it’s not like she went out of her way to do that. It just seemed to keep happening. She blushed. Oh, Rao this was not going to go well. She had to go talk to Cat, didn’t she? This was going to be bad. This was going to be—

“Kiera?”

Kara’s eyes bugged out a little when she saw Cat stroll towards where she was standing, paralyzed by indecision..

“Is there a reason you’re huddled there in front of the elevator?” Cat eyed her suspiciously. “Is there something particularly illuminating about it today? Has it birthed new consciousness? Does it speak French?”

“No, Miss Grant—“

“Where’s my latte?”

Kara’s eyes widened again, even though she had no idea another latte had even been demanded. She turned around to press the down button on the elevator. Cat cleared her throat and Kara saw she was reaching her hand out for the reports. Kara’s hand shook, but she did her best not to drop them everywhere. Her terrified expression still earned her an eyeroll.

“Today, Kiera,” Cat said. “And make sure it’s actually hot this time.”

Kara pulled a face the minute the doors to the elevator closed. She’d used heat vision on the last coffee. How hot was hot enough for this woman?

She returned as quickly as she could, and only remembered her earlier dilemma when she was facing Cat’s office, her eyes running down and settling on a spot they shouldn’t be settling on. This was serious. It could be cancer. She shouldn’t be blushing at the idea of her boss’s breasts. She shouldn’t have looked at them at all.

“Are you waiting for an invitation? A parade? The opening comedian to finish his last terrible joke?”

Cat was staring at her, but her frown wasn’t too pronounced. Kara walked quickly into her office and handed Cat the latte. Cat took at sip, looked up and eyed Kara suspiciously.

“I said hot.”

Kara wanted to take the damn coffee off her and heat it up right in front of her. She’d already warmed it within an inch of its life a few moments ago.

“Miss Grant?”

“Hmmmm?” Cat said, marching over to the bin behind her desk and dropping the full coffee into it. She looked up with a smirk. Kara narrowed her eyes. That’s it.

“Look, unless you want third degree burns…”

“What was that, Kiera?” 

Kara huffed, and steeled herself. She could do this. So what if the earth opened up and swallowed her?

“The coffee is hot,” she said, her voice unsteady. “And ok, please don’t freak out, but I think maybe you should see a doctor…just to be sure you know? Not that there’s anything wrong, but if there was…”

“What are you blathering on about?”

Kara felt a little faint. Cat squinted at her.

“Are you going to pass out?”

Kara shook her head, and stared up at the ceiling before she started talking again.

“I saw…a lump. It’s not big…but please you have to at least get it looked at…”

“A lump?” Cat sounded amused, which didn’t make any sense. “Where?”

“Your…left…” Kara shrugged, wanting to die. “Breast.”

Kara closed her eyes and winced, preparing for the fallout, but nothing happened. Cat didn’t say anything. When she opened her eyes again it was even more confusing. Cat didn’t look furious, bewildered, or freaked out. She looked victorious. The smile on Cat’s face grew larger as she stared at Kara, taking her in like Kara had just delivered some miraculous present.

“And how, pray tell, do you happen to know this,” she paused. “Kara.”

Kara opened her mouth, closed it. Cat let out a breath.

“Is it, perhaps, the same reason you know very well that the coffee was scalding?”

“What? But…I mean…”

“I’m getting tired of this charade,” Cat said, shrugging. “I felt like poking the bear today.” 

“Miss Grant.,” she said. “I’m not…”

“Save it,” Cat said. Her eyes were bright and she still hadn’t stopped smiling. “I’ve got you. I’ve totally got you, no wriggling out of it this time.”

“No you don’t,” Kara offered, feebly. And then she felt the worry all over again. “Miss Grant, I really mean it. You should make an appointment, I know this is…uncomfortable.”

But Cat let out a happy sigh again, and made her way over to her liquor tray.

“Can I offer you something, Supergirl?”

Kara crossed her arms. And Cat laughed, pouring herself a whiskey.

“Oh, don’t pout. And stop panicking. I have the best health insurance in the country. Do you really think I don’t get regular health checks?”

“Oh, so you…”

“Benign,” Cat said, holding up her drink before taking a sip. “But I appreciate the concern.”

“Well, you know, I couldn’t just—”

“And I’m curious about how you came to see it. Do you have any particular reason to be staring at my breasts?”

Kara laughed awkwardly.

“Oh, well. Um…no reason…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Kara has a bad habit of accidentally scanning through people when she's not wearing her glasses/ when they slip for whatever reason. She often has to duck out of sight, become supergirl, and stop people on the street to warn them of medical conditions they may not have known about otherwise. One day her glasses slip while checking out Cat and she sees something (NOT AT ALL SERIOUS BUT WORTH CHECKING) and has to let Cat know. General awkward/flustered/worried Kara ensues."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Kara was already dating Cat before the events of the series started, but hadn't yet told her she was Kryptonian?
> 
> -and ok. Ignore this one. It's now part of a larger, very-slowly-written fic called Find Me. I'm only leaving it here because transparent writing process blah blah blah.

“Where have you been?”

Cat was standing with her arms crossed, the TV blaring loudly in the background. It was already filled with images of the plane. News anchors were talking loudly about the damage she’d done to the bridge and Kara wanted to growl. But she was in trouble. Cat took in the sight of her clothes, her hair stained dark from soot and water.

“You’re wet! You look..” Cat was all over her, checking her face, her hands, as if she expected to see a break, a cut, something. “What on Earth happened? Are you ok?”

Kara nodded, feeling giddy, wanting to burst into song or at least yell from the top of her lungs in victory. She did it, she flew! She saved her sister. But Cat was leading her to the bathroom, fussing over her. Pulling her filthy, wet cardigan off, removing her skirt. Her shirt.

“Where are your shoes?”

Kara couldn’t remember. They must have fallen off right at the start, when she was careening at full speed towards the plane. She hadn’t had time to think. It was Alex up there, moments from death. And Kara was down on the street, buying something as ridiculous as steak.

“I…think I left the groceries behind.”

“Like I even care. Jesus Christ, Kara,” Cat started to run a bath. “You should be freezing, you are soaked to your skin. Why aren’t you shaking?”

Kara considered trying to fake it for effect, but suspected she’d do a pretty rotten job. Cat wasn’t someone you could pull one over. It had been hard enough dating her without slipping up and doing something, well, super. Even when she was trying to be normal, she still seemed to screw it up. And now?

“I’m fine, really.”

“Oh, sure. Well, I’m convinced,” Cat snapped. “What aren’t you telling me? Did someone hurt you? Please, Kara…”

Kara could hear her phone ringing from the lounge room. Thankful she’d been scatter-brained enough to leave it behind before running off to the store.

“I need to get that.”

“Oh no you don’t,” Cat said, she looked pained, hurt. “We are having this conversation right now.”

“You’re not my boss here, Cat.”

“No—no that is _completely unfair_.”

Kara grabbed a towel and pulled it around herself, marching out of the bathroom to her ringing cell, holding a hand over her other ear so she didn’t have to hear the TV criticize her rescue skills again.

“Alex?” Kara said.

“What the hell, Kara?” Alex sounded breathless. Kara could hear sirens in the background, and suspected she was still being processed from the accident.

“You’re ok? Oh, you’re ok!” Kara felt herself wanting to float as the excitement of it all came back. “Oh my God, Alex. I did it. I actually did it! Not that I forgot how to fly, you know? Not really. But I forgot how it _feels_ …”

“What were you even _thinking_?”

Kara stopped dead at her sister’s tone.

“Alex.”

“I can’t believe you could be so reckless. You exposed yourself!”

Kara felt her knees grow weak, her heart hurt. She was shaking her head, but the words wouldn’t come.

“Alex…I…”

She looked up, to find Cat standing right in front of her, at the edge of the living room, still holding her wet skirt. She seemed stunned, her face betrayed her complete shock.

“Oh no…I have to go, Alex,” Kara said. Her sister exhaled loudly, and Kara knew she was in for the biggest lecture of her life. But she was too terrified to focus on that right now. Not with Cat blinking at her in disbelief, before staring down at the skirt like she didn’t recognize it as clothes anymore. Kara ended the call. Cat walked over to the TV, putting her hands against the back of the couch like she was afraid she’d suddenly lose her balance.

“Kara…”

Kara closed her eyes, blinking back tears. Everything was hitting her at once—using her powers, her sister being furious, and now her girlfriend. The way Cat was looking at her, it made her nervous. She never knew what to expect from Cat, and she had no idea where this conversation would lead. Cat didn’t seem afraid. Unsteady, maybe. But mostly, she seemed utterly floored.

“That…” Cat swallowed, gesturing towards the TV. “That was you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Before the series started Cat and Kara have actually been dating secretly for a month. Kara has still not told her she's Kryptonian. Then the series starts."
> 
> This one ends in a cliffhanger, sorry. I couldn't resist the prompt. It might be edited and included in a new WIP if I find the inclination. Really grateful to the anon who sent me this one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from theblackandviolet on tumblr: Sometimes Kara is sure Cat undoes an extra button just for her.

Sometimes Kara is sure Cat undoes an extra button just for her. 

First, there the are days, the dull days, where Cat’s shirts are done up to her neck. Tight, like she is trying to send a message. Kara feels constricted just watching her. Then there are days where the top button sneaks free, like it is only marginally getting away with something. They are the calm days, the in-between ones. The kind where Kara knows she doesn’t have to worry too much about how her face looks, or if she really is staring. The third kind is more worrying. The two button days. Those days are the ones where Cat shows a flash of collar bone, the shirt opening up like the hint of a smile; the start of a conversation Kara isn’t sure she is brave enough to finish.

Today is one of those days. And it is all Kara can do not to panic. She can’t help but look, looking leads to walking into things. To dropping things constantly. Files, pens, at one point an iPad. Her hands are useless, her body is not the body of Supergirl here. It is not the one she can rely on to stop planes falling from the sky. It is the body of Kara Danvers, the assistant who has foolishly fallen for her boss. She can't stop herself from licking her lips at the smooth skin on display, at the way Cat leans forward ever so slightly when she makes a note. Kara has legitimate terror in these moments that a third button will give up on them and she’ll really have a show. If that happens, she just might snap her iPad in two.

She jumps a little when Cat clears her throat. And oh, It has happened again. She has been caught staring, or at least staring off into the distance. She hopes it’s the latter.

“Kiera.” There are so many ways that Cat says this name. Kara’s least favorite is the kind where Cat pronounces it slowly, like she is dining on every wrong vowel, every misplaced letter and relishing in being able to show it off. A raised eyebrow accompanying. Eager for the chance to see Kara crack and correct her, or perhaps simply enjoying the look of annoyance that flickers briefly across Kara’s face.

“Yes, Miss Grant?”

“Read that last part back to me.”

“The last part…” Kara says robotically, biding time. She looks down at her iPad, knowing full well it won’t save her.

“Mmmm,” Cat says. Her eyes are sharp, watching Kara’s every nervous twitch. Kara dares to meet her eye, and at that moment Cat seems to lean forward a little. Kara’s eyes widen against her will. The third button. It is in a precarious position. She can only hold her breath, pray desperately to Rao — for what she isn’t even sure any more. For it to stay? For it to go? She is powerless in her wanting, and she swallows at the thought of what she may soon see. Her mind conjuring the possibilities before she can stop it; the lace of the bra, the swell of a breast. She feels her face reddening. To her horror, Cat’s expression turns a little predatory, the tiny smile leaving Kara’s knees weak.

“Just as I thought,” Cat says. But she doesn’t elaborate. She waves Kara off. “Don’t you have work you can do? Really, Kiera. Am I paying you to stare at the walls?”

“No, Miss Grant,” she moves quickly, heart thundering. She almost misses the way Cat stares at her as she leaves, the subtle shift of her boss’s eyes as they move downward. The way Cat suddenly stops herself, as if catching an involuntary habit. It makes Kara smile, suddenly. And straighten up. She takes her time, walking to her desk with a knowing swagger. She’s going to be more prepared the next time Cat has one of these days. She’s sure of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara visits Scotland secretly. She manages to run into Cat.

It’s the texture that really gets her. The taste yes, but oh Rao, the way it feels when she bites in. It’s so similar to _larqk_ that she felt a little sick the first time she tried it. It had been a kind of accident. A dare. She was flying over Scotland with Kal-El one evening and he got this mischievous look on his face, because they’d just saved a school of whales. That was worth a feast, if anything was. They’d eaten their way through several cakes and other kinds of meats when he got that look in his eye again.

“It’s a delicacy...” he smiled. “Come on.”

“Sure. But what’s in it?”

The fun had ended when she took one bite and burst into tears. Even after she got him to try it. _Please, try it._ He couldn’t understand.

It had this nutty consistency, like the koro beans on Krypton she thought she’d never get to try again. It wasn’t made from the same animal parts, of course. The spices were a little off. But the way they served it….

“Well, well. Kara Danvers? In the middle of Glasgow. Eating Haggis?”

“Miss Grant!” 

She felt a little faint, worried she was imagining things. But it was her alright, standing with her hand on her hip, looking like she had won a bet herself. Cat didn’t wait to be asked, she just sat down. Kara nearly choked on her mouthful, swallowing to rush into an explanation.

“Oh, don’t bother,” Cat waved her away. “You tweeted from National City this morning. I’m looking forward to the explanation, though. But I think it might be more productive for you to simply continue eating.”

“Really, Miss Grant. There’s this story, and I…”

Cat sighed, looking disappointed, and Kara felt the lie shrivel up right before she could spin it. She steeled herself. she could be brave. 

“Well, what are you doing here, Miss Grant?”

“Edinburgh Fringe.”

“We’re not in Edinburgh.”

Cat gave her a bored-looking glare for stating the obvious.

“Carter found this bookshop in Glasgow he insisted we go to.”

Kara grinned, suddenly. She looked around for him but Cat stopped her, with an unexpected hand on her arm.

“He’s with his minder. Even I deserve some time off.”

“Time off from time off?”

Cat rolled her eyes.

“So, why Scotland, Supergirl?”

“Miss Grant…”

“Please, call me Cat. And stop insulting my intelligence.”

Kara closed her eyes, but she felt Cat’s grip on her arm tighten. Her heart sped up. To her surprise, so did Cat’s.

“It’s ok,” Cat’s voice was unexpectedly soft. “This will be the last time I harass you over it.”

And then her hand was gone, and Kara felt suddenly cold.

“No!” she said, before she knew what she was even intending to do. Her face heated up. She indicated to the food on the plate. “It’s similar, so similar.” 

Cat was watching her closely, and she hesitated, barely managing the word.

“Similar to _larqk_.”

“To what?” 

“A delicacy,” she breathed the words. “On Krypton.”

Cat opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Not until she managed to stutter.

“Oh.”

“Potstickers are good, I mean they’re all wrapped up, they’re kind of close. But they’re not…the same.”

“And haggis is?”

Kara laughed at Cat’s bewildered expression.

“Yeah. Somehow.”

“Who would have thought,” Cat’s eyes were bright, taking her in. “I’d love to hear the story behind it.”

“I think you owe me a few classified secrets of your own first.”

Cat smirked.

“I do have a few good ones.”

Kara fought a blush, feeling nervous for an altogether different reason. She started to eat again and Cat tilted her head to the side a little, watching her fondly.

“You really just…I’m guessing flew? To Scotland?” Cat paused. “For haggis?”

“You came for some Arts festival.”

“Edinburgh is a UNESCO City Of Literature, it’s not cow stomach. Sheep stomach?”

“Well, I had a bad day,” Kara hated how her voice wobbled. “I needed a pick me up.”

“Oh,” Cat’s face fell, the teasing gone from her tone. She seemed to be struggling with how to proceed. Whether she was allowed to continue to prod and question, whether it was even something that Kara needed right now. Kara felt warmed by the concern. She gave Cat a challenging grin.

“Want to try some?”

“Hmmmm.” To her surprise, Cat grasped the proffered fork and took a bite. She frowned, and swallowed. “It’s not bad. For offal.”

Kara rolled her eyes.

“Well, I’m not a fan of lettuce wraps.”

“I’m not even sure I am, but they have an acceptable amount of calories.” Her eyes widened as a server turned up at their table, and took one of Kara’s old plates away. He replaced it with another. “How much of that are you going to eat?”

“As much as it takes.”

“That’s rather cryptic.”

“Cat…”

“I’m not asking. I’m actively not asking,’ Cat said. “But I’m offering. If you ever want to. Talk about it. We used to have some decent discussions on my balcony, if I recall.”

Kara looked up then. Cat’s expression was warm, open. It was an offer of something. Something tentative. Something real. She nodded.

“We did, didn’t we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt nabbed from one that karalovesallthegirls was floating about on tumblr. 
> 
> "Kara can fly across the world in minutes, obviously she goes to foreign places on a semi regular basis. She has a restaurant in Scottland that has a dish so similar to her favorite Kryptonian dish that when she’s upset she’ll go there to decompress and get comfort food.
> 
> Only this time Kara turns around to come face to face with Cat Grant, hands on her popped hip as she waits for her former assistant to explain just what she’s doing in Scottland when just this morning she tweeted from National City."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire AU. It ended up way fluffier than expected. Because I am incapable of writing angst for this pairing. And I don't think fluff is what the anon expected. Alas, alas.

She hadn’t had the chance to see Cat since she came back. She’d heard about it, from James. The way he talked about her should have scared Kara a little. He speculated that Cat had taken time off for an illness, and complained that there was clearly still something wrong.

“She’s off,” he said. “She’s pale and she's…just…”

“Off, yeah you said.”

“You don’t need to be grouchy, I brought you soup and orange juice.”

Kara sighed.

“I feel grouchy, and I’m allowed to. I hate blowing out my powers. I feel useless.”

“Going to work might help?”

“No,” she said, lying back down on her couch with a huff. “I’ll infect her with the plague.”

“You don’t have the plague,” he said. “Anyway…I don’t see why I couldn’t have told you about Cat on the phone.”

“No, but…is she ok? She’s ok, isn’t she?”

“I don’t know, Kara.”

“And you had to come, because I needed food. I’m dying.”

“Don’t even joke about that, if Alex could hear you—”

“Alex is busy being happy, doing cute date-y things. She should enjoy that.”

“New boyfriend?”

Kara laughed.

“Something like that. So don’t you dare bother her. The DEO knows, she knows…

“But not that you’re sick.”

“It’s a flu.”

“So you’re not dying?”

She coughed for effect, but it turned into a series of actual coughs that made her eyes tear up. James handed her the glass of water from the table.

“Thanks,” she rasped. “Just…can you keep an eye on her?”

James looked confused.

“Alex?”

“Cat.”

“Why?”

“You said she was sick.”

“ _Seemed_ sick.”

Kara pouted, and gave him a begging look.

“Fine, but if she detaches her jaw and kills me it’s your fault.”

“She gave you her job!”

“Temporarily, and that doesn’t mean she’s not terrifying.”

* * *

The flu didn’t get better as quickly as she’d expected. Not that Kara had a heap of experience on that front. Things were blurring and foggy, and she knew she should call Alex and ask her to do a food run. But it seemed silly with the grocery store so close by. At least that’s what she remembered, vaguely. About why she left her apartment. Thinking was hard for some reason and she wasn’t able to connect how she got from her couch to where she was now. She went to check her phone and realized she was lying on the pavement. That was strange. Her hand was bleeding, and she didn’t know what she was looking at. An alley? The light was dim. She didn’t have her extra-sharp senses to help her piece this together. She tried to breathe then, breathe properly, and that didn’t seem to work very well. Oh. She struggled, tried to sit up. But her body didn’t do that either. She tried to cry out, but her voice didn’t work beyond a whispered croak. She was really struggling for breath now. So much so that her vision tunneled, going white. She closed her eyes. That was easier. It would be better. She heard a gasp then, a cry. Wondered briefly if it had come from her. But then she heard the a voice, then. A very familiar voice.

“Jesus Christ!” and then. “No, no no _no_ —this can't—”

She flinched when a hand touched her face. It was so cold. She made a noise, a groan. And the hand stilled.

“Kara? Kara I need you to open your eyes for me.”

She did. It would be a cold day in hell when she didn’t respond automatically to Cat Grant’s commands, even if this particular version of Cat had to be a hallucination. Kara couldn’t see, not very well. Was she dying? But Cat was there, wasn’t she? Kara smiled, because even the vague shape of Cat made her feel warm. She tried to communicate that, but Cat stopped her. Her face was so close. Her eyes had something sharp to them, something strange and bright.

“No, don’t try to talk—Oh God, how did this…you lost your powers.”

“Are you…” Kara’s voice was barely a whisper. “Real?”

“That is a loaded question,” Cat said. “You can’t be dying. You’re not dying. I will not _do_ this…”

“Cat…”

“Don’t try to talk. You don’t have much life left,” Cat winced. “Oh fuck, I can’t believe I am even considering this.”

“It’s ok.”

“No, you don’t understand. I can't…” Cat’s face searched hers for something. She looked angry, terrified, lost. But then something truly strange happened, something that made Kara truly consider that she was hallucinating. Cat’s teeth, two of them. They seemed to grow larger. In a moment, they appeared to be fangs.

“I'm….dead, aren’t I?” Kara managed to croak. “I’m hallucinating. I’m on my couch hallucinating.”

“I told you not to talk!” this newly-fanged Cat snapped. But then she closed her eyes and her voice cracked. “Please forgive me, Kara.”

And then she leant over, and sank her teeth into Kara’s neck. Kara felt the sting, crying out. But soon all sensations became dimmer, her grip on consciousness weaker. She closed her eyes again. Her last thought was about Cat.

* * *

Kara woke up, and everything felt strange. Better, but strange. She was back in her apartment. Had she ever left? She sat up, blinking stupidly at her surroundings. Her flu was gone. She could breathe fine. Did she have her powers? She tried to concentrate, but everything felt off. She bit her lip, and winced.

“They’re pretty sharp.”

She turned at the sound. She hadn’t heard Cat, hadn’t seen her. But there she was, suddenly in front of her like she’d appeared out of thin air. Cat reached out and took hold of Kara’s hand, guiding it to her mouth. Kara felt them, then. Sharp incisors. She yanked her arm away, eyes widening in shock. Cat closed her eyes.

“I’m sorry, please…I didn’t have a choice.”

Kara stood, rushing to her bathroom mirror. Her super-speed seemed to be back. Her face was pale, some dark circles under her eyes. But otherwise she seemed the same. The only thing truly different was the shock of her fangs. Fangs. Cat had followed her, almost as quickly. Kara turned from the mirror to face her.

“How do I have fangs?” she couldn’t believe it. “Rao. This really happened.”

“Kara.”

“Last night…”

“I found you, lying in the street! You had two collapsed lungs, Kara. A broken neck. Barely any pulse.”

“I…what?”

“You were dying. I can’t believe you could do that to me! I leave for a few months only to come back to watch you die. I almost want to smack you.”

Kara looked at Cat curiously.

“You saved me.”

“In a manner of speaking.”

“You're…a vampire?” Kara laughed then. She couldn’t believe this was even a conversation she was having. “This is crazy. Vampires are real? Like, for real?”

“Evidently,” Cat sighed. “It was a fun little discovery for me too, I have to say.”

“But I'm…” she wanted to laugh again. “I’m not?”

“Some kind of weird Kryptonian-Vampire mix? I’m afraid so.”

“Cat, I’m not—”

“Really, Kara. You’re going to try to keep up that charade? Now? After the night we’ve had?”

Kara sighed.

“Sorry.”

“I suppose it’s a force of habit?”

Kara didn’t need to ask, but she had to say it.

“This is new, isn’t it? You don’t have…” Kara blinked, when she realized what was missing. “Cat, you used to have a heartbeat.”

Cat laughed a little bitterly.

“Yes, well. Turns out there are areas of New York city best left unexplored.”

“When?” Kara said. “When did it happen?”

“A month ago. I was leaving some ridiculously hipster location, turned down the wrong street on the way to my car, and then…I can’t remember.” She squinted. “I do remember waking up in some dead-end street. Like a homeless woman.”

“But who…”

“I have no idea,” Cat sighed. “I can’t imagine hit-and-run vampire-creation is very good etiquette. Though I am admittedly a little green on that front.”

“So, you get turned into a vampire, and you go back to work? What happened to the new seas? To diving?”

“ _This_ isn’t new enough?”

“Yeah, you have a point.”

“Work is familiar. I miss familiar.” Cat looked at Kara appraisingly then and cleared her throat. “Also, you’re an idiot.”

“Wait, what? Where did that come from?”

“It came from me discovering you on the side of the road, Kara. How could you be so reckless?”

“I was sick. I went out for soup!” Kara frowned, then. “I think? It’s all a blur.”

“You went out for soup. Without your powers.”

“They’re not like house keys, Cat. I can get back in without them.”

“Apparently not.”

“Well, I’m not the only reckless one.”

“Excuse me?”

“You left. Two months, it took you. Two months and you get attacked. You could have told me where you were! I could have…” Kara swallowed. “Saved you.”

They stared at each other for a moment then. Trying to digest this new world order. Before something sharp stabbed Kara in her stomach, making her feel like passing out all over again. She had to steady herself against the wall.

“How am I so hungry?” she said. Then she widened her eyes. “Oh Rao, do we eat food? I really, really like food.”

“I know,” Cat smirked. “My apologies.” She was already walking to Kara’s kitchen, pulling something out of the fridge. A bag.

“You might want to warm it up first.”

Kara could smell it, the heady iron scent of it. It made her dizzy with want. She blinked at that. Tried not to drool when Cat produced the sachet of blood.

“Human?” Kara said. “How…”

“Oh,” Cat said. “Of course, you can smell it. It's…” she laughed, giving up on her explanation as Kara grabbed it off her and drank it greedily. Kara let out a moan.

“Please tell me there’s more.”

“I have a connection at the blood bank, thank Christ.” Cat opened Kara’s fridge, to reveal several blood sachets. She handed another over and watched Kara gulp that one down just as quickly.

“You’re going to need a fair few, since you’re a newborn,” she mused. “And I’m sure the Kryptonian thing will make things extra interesting in ways we can’t imagine. I almost jumped a tourist in Brooklyn after I was turned. If I hadn’t found that very nice medical Examiner…”

“Wait, you ate a Medical Examiner?”

Cat rolled her eyes.

“I stole from him. The newly-dead taste horrible, by the way. I almost threw up.”

“I can’t believe this is a conversation we’re having,” Kara said, and then she sighed. “I can’t believe how good that tasted.”

“You have some…” Cat leaned over and wiped Kara’s mouth gently, her eyes a little feral. She smiled. “Also, you might want to hide the fangs when you’re in polite company.”

“Oh…I didn't…” she couldn’t think, though. She was so hungry. Cat pulled her away from the kitchen with surprising strength.

“I’ll heat some up,” she said.

“I can do it myself, I always kept your coffee hot.”

“Look at you, all eager to be Supergirl in front of me all of a sudden.”

“I’m _hungry_.”

“I know, darling. But it’s probably best not to experiment with our food, in case your powers aren’t the same now.”

It continued to be a strange night. Cat heated up the rest of the blood in Kara’s microwave. That seemed to calm Kara down enough so Cat could and teach her a few things. Like how to hide her sharp teeth.

“Can we…” Kara hesitated. “I have so many questions.”

“I don’t have all the answers,” Cat sighed.

“Is it like the movies?”

“We don’t sparkle,” Cat said flatly.

“I mean good movies,” Kara said. “Sunlight? Garlic? Crosses?”

“All myths, apparently. Last week I went into a Sunday service and sprinkled holy water over myself. No effect. Yesterday I sunbathed. Though I don’t think I tan anymore. I have no interest in garlic these days, but I think that has something to do with not needing food.”

“Are we…dead?”

Cat shrugged.

“You did say I had no heartbeat. I imagine you’d know.”

“I didn’t even know this was possible.”

“You can fly.” Cat said. “That shouldn’t be possible either.”

“I’m not human, how can I be a vampire?”

“You’re trying to apply logic to the undead, Kara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon prompt: Much as Kara longed for Cat to come back, she did not expect Cat to come back a vampire when she was dying in her human form. "Don't bite me if you don't love me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr dialogue prompt (first line in this fic was the prompt).

“Well, that’s the closest I’ve ever come to a heart attack. Let’s not ever do that again.”

Kara looked at where Cat was standing; shaking, breathless, leaning on the balcony for support. She blushed when Cat caught her eye.

“I’m serious, Kara.”

“It was your idea.”

“Yes, well.”

Cat stared out at the view again as she gathered herself. When she realised she was being watched, that Kara hadn’t changed out of her suit, she shot her an acerbic look. 

“What?”

“It’s just…. You were pretty good at it.”

“Don’t mock me.”

“You were.”

“I’m too old for mid-air acrobatics, as you very well know.”

“Not what it looked like to me.”

“God.” Cat cleared her throat, crossing her arms as Kara came closer. “Don’t.”

“Nobody saw.” 

“I saw.”

“You were…” Kara let out a breath. “I mean…I don’t even have words.”

“Try a few.”

“Beautiful?”

“Are you asking me or telling me?”

“Breathtaking,” Kara said, her voice wobbling a little. “Intoxicating. Astonishing.” 

Cat let out a small noise, and swallowed.

“That’s…”

“And I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t. I’m the one who had a panic attack with a side of orgasm. It’s…humiliating.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You say that one more time, Kara. I swear to God, I—”

“I’ll never drop you.” Kara hesitated then. “I’m apologizing because it’s my fault. All of it. I’ll never forgive myself for—”

“Stop it,” Cat said, somewhat softer than before. “I refuse to let that…simpering pig…get a toehold in our relationship. I was never afraid of heights before.”

“We don’t have to fly again,” Kara said. “We don’t have to do….that…” she cleared her throat.

“Oh for godssake. You can have your way with me mid-air, but you can’t say sex?” 

“Cat,” Kara said. “It’s only been…”

“I’m well aware of how long it’s been since that incident. As far as I’m concerned, Maxwell Lord is the one who threw me. How many times do I need to tell you? I don’t blame you, Kara.”

“I know, I just… I should have known….should have realized.” 

“I’m fine.”

“Yeah, you’re really good at saying that when you’re not.”

Cat let out a huff, but she didn’t correct her. They were quiet for a little while, listening to the sounds of the city below Cat’s penthouse apartment. She seemed to relax after a few minutes had passed, and Kara took it as a sign that she could wrap Cat up in her arms. She was relieved by the sigh Cat breathed out as she to melt into her.

“I’m not afraid of flying,” Cat said, but her voice came out sounding uncertain. She cleared her throat. “Not exactly.”

“Then we’ll start small.”

“Perhaps…I wouldn’t be adverse to…just over the bed?”

Kara smiled. 

“I think I can manage that.”


End file.
